


pizza place dates

by singingintherajn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Roblox - Freeform, chiaki gives her gamer advice, kazuichi is a noob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintherajn/pseuds/singingintherajn
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi try to work at a pizza place. On Roblox.





	pizza place dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profcund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profcund/gifts).

> happy birthday victoria! i hope you knock out the blue team once and for all <3 i hope you enjoyed me self-projecting my terrible roblox skills onto kazuichi!

Well, asking Chiaki for a date might have been one of Kazuichi’s best ideas yet. He’s spent the evening with his boyfriend working at a pizza place. A pizza place on a certain website called “Roblox.”

\--

“C’ mon Kazuichi! Roblox is the best. Sonia and I could spend hours a day playing it! There are so many different games and it requires little skill. I’m sure even you two could figure it out.” Chiaki told her desperate friend through the screen of their facetime chat.

He should’ve known Chiaki would recommend him some sort of game, she was the biggest gamer he knew, after all. But Roblox? Isn't that game for six-year-olds who just discovered the internet? He was going to ignore her suggestion and try to rack his brain for more ideas, but she seemed so excited.

“I’ll send you a list of the best games to play on there. There’s Assassin, Murder Mystery 2, Epic Minigames, and obviously Work at a Pizza Place.” 

“What is so obvious about Work at a Pizza Place? With a name like that, it seems incredibly lame.”

“You, my friend, have never truly experienced life until you have played Work at a Pizza Place.”

Kazuichi wanted to laugh. He thought she could be joking, but he had never seen Chiaki so passionate about something. She usually said things with an unsure tone, but this was different. She was so insistent for him to play this game. It would be wrong for him to ignore the suggestion, wouldn't it? 

It didn't take long for Chiaki to hang up so she could take a nap. It was then that Kazuichi phoned his boyfriend to tell him that instead of watching movies on the couch tonight, they were trying something new. 

\--

Fuyuhiko sighed as he stared at his lit-up computer screen. “What the fuck Kazuichi, why did I agree to play this with you?” 

“Hell if I know. This was Chiaki’s idea. I thought it would be fun.”

“Fun? You’ve run me over with your truck seven times. Seven, Kazuichi!”

“Well I’m sorry I don’t have a Roblox driving license. I don’t even know what I’m doing! Cut me some slack.”

“Well, maybe if you played the tutorials, like a normal fucking person, you’d know how to play.”

“Tutorials are for the weak! Don’t you just have to make pizzas and deliver them. I shouldn't need a tutorial for that.”

“Then don’t come crying to me when I get rich and become a manager when you still only have 50 coins and a basic looking house.”

Fuyuhiko may seem annoyed through his words, but Kazuichi knew he was enjoying himself. The small boy caught on to the game pretty fast. He had made tons of money and was updating his house. Kazuichi found it rather amusing how engrossed his boyfriend got in this simple pizza restaurant simulator. 

Unlike his counterpart, Kazuichi was not doing so well. Maybe he was just slow at catching on. Or maybe he should have taken the tutorials like he was supposed to, but where’s the fun in that? So instead, he hopped in the delivery car and drove around the area. Running Fuyuhiko over was just a bonus. 

Fuyuhiko glanced over at him. “Aren't you supposed to be at the cash register?”

“Am I? I have no idea. I haven't got yelled at. Yet.”

“You don’t even want to try and play this game right, do you?”

“It’s so much more fun driving around and hitting people.”

Fuyuhiko laughed at his oh so stupid boyfriend, and Kazuichi joined him. As time went on, Fuyuhiko started his delivery job and drove around in the car with Kazuichi. He could have gotten mad at Kazuichi’s terrible driving, but it was endearing. Then, Fuyuhiko got appointed manager.

He smiled slyly, a smile Kazuichi knew all too well. What was he going to do? His screen changed and a message was displayed across the screen.

“Kick user SoudaRocks from sever? Vote YES or NO.”

His jaw dropping Kazuichi whined, “What? Obviously No!”

Fuyuhiko chuckled, which then turned into a full-blown laugh as the other players cast their votes. 

A look of defeat fell upon Kazichi’s face as he had seen, he had been kicked from the pizza place server. Kicked by none other than his small little boyfriend sitting right beside him.

“I guess the majority wins. You should think twice next time you try to run me over.”

“Can’t we just watch a movie now?”

“No, I want to keep playing.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my first fic! i know it's kind of silly, but it was my sister's birthday and she loves kuzusouda and roblox, so why not? i hope to start publishing longer and better works here in the future!


End file.
